


Booker

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Based on a Tumblr Post, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nile learns the meaning of one of her friend's names (canon-divergent where Book doesn't fuck up his relationship with his family so they're all still together and happy).Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Booker

"So," Nile said curiously one day, looking around at the woman and the men who had very suddenly, very wholly, became her family. And what a weird, fierce, beautiful little family it was. "Where did the name 'Booker' come from? Is that like, your last name?"

Come to think of it, besides the variation of shortening the nickname even more to 'Book', no one had ever really said his first name. Joe called Nicky 'Nicolo', and occasionally was called his given name of 'Yusuf' too--and Nile had been introduced to Andy's real name the first time they'd met. That seemed like a lifetime ago. And it was, if we were basing lifetime off when someone died. 

"Not my last name, no," Booker said mildly, pouring something into his drink. 

"Sebastien Le Livre." Andy said, grabbing the flask when he was done and taking a sip. "That's his name."

" _Le Livre,"_ Book said, pronouncing it with the fresh accent and everything. "Means 'the book' in French."

"So it's a play on words, see?" Nicky said. He took the flask from Andy and sipped it then, wrinkling his nose, before passing it lastly over Nile and to Joe on her other side. 

"But Sebastien is a nice name!" Nile said. "Why don't you still go by it? And can I have some of that?" She looked at Joe. 

"No. You're baby."

"I did go by it for a long time," Booker said. He looked wistful. "For a long time 'Booker' was just a name between us and everyone else called me Sebastien. But then something happened. I had to stop in the 1990s."

"What?" Nile frowned. 

"...the Little Mermaid came out."

Nile was accompanied by Joe cracking up. Even Andy grinned a little. 

"I couldn't introduce myself to anyone without them being like 'oh, like the crab?'!" Booker said. 

"...we never watched that anime, did we, Joe?" Nicky whispered. 

Joe gave him a look. "Disney, my love. Not anime."

"Oh..."

* * *

Nile may or may not have heard Joe humming 'Under the Sea' with a broad grin more than once, just to fuck with Booker.

She may or may not have gotten him a little beanie baby stuffed crab.

(He may or may not keep it on his nightstand because he loves his badass immortal daughter).


End file.
